The World through Leo's Glasses
by Die-Elle
Summary: The whole world is a cruel, sick and twisted version of reality. Leo didn't want to see the world that way. The world was a wonderful place through his glasses. Without the glasses, Leo would feel naked, exposed bare to the whole world. Leo centric


**The World through Leo's Glasses**

The whole world is a cruel, sick and twisted version of reality. It is mad and truly endless, the same foolish history repeating over and over again, it never halts, like a wheel on a horse carriage, just going on the same circular motion, it's only and will always will be its pattern.

The world that discriminated the less fortunate, the children of bad lucks, seen them as abominations and hated those innocent children with those impure hearts of theirs, pretending that they are the good and noble, who hides a dark secret, an unforgivable sin, the greatest secret of their life.

They look at those children with those eyes of disgust, they are sickened, not realizing that they, themselves are more sickening, more adulterated, with those selfish desires locked upon their hearts. They continue on loathing, being the hypocrite they are.

Leo didn't want to see the world that way.

He was the weird one, people called him freak, for he can see and hear things people can't. He was different, in a bad way. Because of that, people around him hated him, except Elliot.

Not just Elliot, now it was Oz, Gilbert, Alice and more others.

He wanted to conceal himself from the world, its unfair justice turning him into some monster, someone they never want to be with. They never knew who he was, yet, they are treating him as if they know his true colors.

So Leo wore large glasses, grew his hair long over his face, thus, successfully making him less visible from the cruel world.

With the glasses and long hair, Leo could hide that distress emotion when townspeople spoke ill of him. He could conceal every emotion that would flash across his face with the glasses and the long hair. That hurting emotion, the aching feeling of unrequited love, the sad glances, his tired-looking eyes, the fact he didn't sleep often, the sadness, the loneliness.

He would smile when visiting those orphanage kids, but his eyes would betray his happiness. When he would sit down with a book open at hand, he would look like reading, but he was only staring at the book, the contents were fading away as he think of something else.

Behind those glasses and hair, Leo sees the world as a mystery, full of exciting discoveries and thousands of theories. Leo wanted to explore the world, study every history of each land he can step foot on, wanted to keep every scenery his eyes behind the glasses would lay on, wanted to learn more.

The world was a wonderful place through his glasses.

Without the glasses, Leo would feel naked, exposed bare to the whole world.

He would never remove his mask.

Beside Elliot he would walk, and Elliot would never see him staring at him, studying him, watching him, protecting him. He was never good at weapons, but he brought one, even if he knew the young Nightray has a sword handy.

He would play the piano, the tears forming on his eyes would never be acknowledged unless they fall. And they never do.

The day he would remove his mask is when he will die.

Of course, the day Elliot died, he died too. He had removed his glasses and had cut his hair on his eyes. He never knew he had such beautiful eyes, and his face looked attractive too.

"Elliot…. I'm sorry."

He had gone mad, mad as the world is, losing his sense of mind. But maybe, he was always mad the whole time, he was different to others, they just didn't saw it that way. Rather, Elliot didn't saw it that way, he never looked at it in that way, he looked at Leo as a prodigy, a better musician that he was, a friend, the only friend he had.

It was someone who was physically alive and spiritually dead who was the new head of the Baskervilles, and someone who had an ill mental state of mind. It wasn't Leo. It was never Leo.

It wasn't Leo anymore because Leo would never remove his glasses or rather trim his front hair. He didn't because it was something Leo needed to see the world the way he wanted to, right?

Also, Leo was already dead. He died the day Elliot did, that day, he never felt alive anymore.

The world is a cruel, sick and twisted version of reality. No one ever escapes its madness, for it is endless. No matter how you conceal yourself from it; No matter how far you run from it, it would always find a way to taint you, regardless how far you are, where you are. There were always no exceptions, everyone falls mad just like the others went crazy.

And Leo wasn't certainly an exception.

He never was, he was just someone who had found a way to hide, there are others like him, but no one had ever fully evaded the madness.

But Leo was the longest one who had ran away from it.

**End**

**Author Notes:**Do not own Pandora Hearts. What an ending, I just felt sorry for Leo and Elliot, the angry man didn't have to die, and it was just really unfair.


End file.
